The forgotten magic
by Theonestuckinhttydworld
Summary: The power of night can some times corrupt as hiccup learns. Gothi his grandma is a evil, His best friend is a magical beginning he created, and he is in love. But something's wrong, Gothi always wanting to see him, teaching him new spells she would never teach to students. Hiccups aunts fear she is turning him into a weapon of destruction...will she succeeded.
1. Chapter 1

_Gothi (this will make sense when u read story)_

**K so this story was co-wrighted with the same wrighter from the real dragon trainer, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

All was quiet on the Isle of Berk as Terrible Terrors quietly hid in the treetops from the island of dragon killers. There was nothing outside, everyone was asleep and there was the sound of rain hitting the ground as a mark that there would be no raids for that night. Just as the final guard of the night finished his shift checking the village of Berk, a figure ran across the courtyard and out of the village, finding a small hill where they then proceeded to climb up a ladder while being followed by a black mass. The figure then walked into the hut at the top of the ladder checking one last time before shutting the door after the black mass had shrunk in size so it could fit into the hut. The open windows shut without anyone going near them, and the last flicker of candle light went out.

The next morning the Chief, Stoick the Vast gathered the elders of the tribe for a very important meeting in the great hall.

"Either we find them or they find us! One more search, until the ice sets in," bellowed Stoick the Vast.

"Those ships never come back!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Were vikings, it's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?" Stoick announced.

There was a murmur in the crowd, no one wanted to come.

"Ok, those who stay will look after Hiccup," he said. Suddenly at the mention of his son, the weakest youngster who was nothing but trouble, everyone's arm shot up into the air.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Stoick mumbled to himself. As everyone left the great hall Stoick the vast walked over to a man with only two living limbs.

"Right, I'll go pack my undies," the blonde man said as he moved his arm that was shaped as a cup that was made so it was a prosthetic and was attached to his arm.

"No I need you to stay and train some new recruits", stoick the vast said as he sat down next to his old time friend.

"Oh right and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the store, molting steel, razor sharp weapons, what could possibly go wrong?" The man said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What am i going to do with him gobber",said gobber turned to look at his friend after putting his rock tooth back in his mouth after it fell into his mug.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber advised.

"I'm serious, Gobber"

"So am I"

"He'd be dead before you let the first dragon out of the cage."

"Oh you dont no that"

"Oh yes I do, from the moment he could crawl he's been different...and now well just last night I caught him sneaking out of the house"

"Oh yeah, off to see someone special," Gobber said as he raised his eyebrows.

"If you mean a one hundred year old woman, then, yes," gobber's face paled and his mouth dropped open then closed, he repeated this 3 more times.

"If he likes older….um...ancient women then ok I guess", gobber said in confusion and shock.

"What no gobber what no….I mean I followed him to Gothi's...by thor why would...you know what never mind", Stoick stood up and walked towards the exit of the grand hall,"why was he there anyway", he asked himself.

"Well Gothi is his grandma, maybe he wanted to spend some time with her," Gobber yelled as he drunk the last of his drink and exited the grand hall with Stoick.

As Stoick walked into his house at the top of a small hill overlooking the village he noticed two things as he entered the front door;

fire was out

the fires out that means Hiccup didn't start the fire

"Hiccup, are you home?" Stoick walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room to find it dark and cold with no signs of life. Stoick walked back down stairs to the fire pit and started a fire waiting for his son to return home.

A few hours later, Hiccup opened the front door expecting his dad to be in bed asleep considering how late it was. But no instead he found his dad sitting in front of the fire wide awake. Hiccup closed the door as quietly as he could and walked silently up the stairs to get away from his dad.

"Son"

Not fast or quiet enough..

"Hey dad, um you're up late," Hiccup said.

"Where have you been, son?" Stoick turned around so he could look at his son. He could easily tell that his son was thinking of something to say to get him out of trouble.

"Ahh, well um…"

"You have to stop this, Hiccup. Leaving your room in the middle of the night, not coming home till midnight sometimes not coming home at all, I don't like it. There could be a dragon attack any minute!"

"I know dad, its just..."

"No, I don't think you do know, Hiccup." There was a long pause as both of them tried to calm down before one of them started a fight as what was normal in their household.

"Look, I think since you're walking around and leaving the house all the time that...Its time you start learning how to fight dragons." Stoick said a little bit surprised at Hiccups reply.

"Ah, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings but what about bread making vikings or small home repair vikings."

"This isn't a joke son, why can't you understand that?"

Stoick turned around to pick something up only to shove an axe in Hiccup's hands making him stumble.

"You will need this."

"Dad let me rephrase what I said before, I wont fight dragons!" This stopped Stoick from whatever he was going to say. Stoick turned around and eyed Hiccup.

"But you will fight dragons. No more of this," Stoick gestured to Hiccup's body pointing out his runt like figure.

"Are you not listening to me?"

"Is it a deal son"

Before Hiccup could reply with a no the back of his head felt prickly as though something was trying to push its way in.

_Deal_

"Deal." Hiccup said surprising himself as that was not what he wanted to say.

"Good. I'll be back, probably", Stoick grabbed his bag and walked out the door not hearing what his son said next.

"And I'll be here...maybe," as the door to the house closed shut Hiccup set the axe on the ground and walked over to the fire looking into the flames.

"Alright I know you're there...why did you make me agree to that? you know I love dragons and would never hurt one!"

As Hiccup finished his sentence a figure stepped out of the shadows and took form of the elder of the village Gothi, or as Hiccup knows her, grandma.

_'because'_

The word was whispered in his head.

"Thats not good enough! I'm just going to end up training them. Its what I do best, grandma."

_'learn not to train them'_

"Why?" Hiccup turned so he could look at his grandma to find her also looking into the flames. Hiccup got no answer from his grandma and sighed. Why did he have to learn the art from her? Why not his aunts or older cousins, they were much nicer and more understanding than Gothi.

"My power is control over night and mythical beings, dragons are mythical beings of the night, why on earth would I want to learn how to hurt them?" Hiccup asked with a little more anger in his voice.

_'you are already a powerful young witch, who can train any dragon and creature...but just imagine how powerful you could be if you could train and kill dragons, you would be loved and feared...don't you want to be powerful like that?'_

The words stung his brain and made him feel dizzy, he preferred talking via runes in the sand instead of this way, telepathy was not his strong point.

"I don't care about power. I only care about the dra…."

_'And I don't care what you think, you were put in my care when your mother died all those years ago and therefore you shall listen to me, and I want you to learn dragon killing.'_

"No, I have a right to say if I dont' want to do something…" Hiccup gasped as the fire leapt out of the pit and grabbed his wrist, burning it...but not too much.

_'And I said I don't care, do we have a deal?'_

Gothi looked at Hiccup, her eyes blazing with sparks of fire as though they were burning and turning into cinders. The fire made Hiccup cry out in pain.

"Deal! Now stop!" The fire crept back into the pit as Hiccup fell the ground cradling his arm crying out of pain.

_'Good.'_

Gothi walked back into the shadows, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

**Dun dun dun hope you enjoy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this fic enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

The arena was freezing cold as the new viking recruits, all Hiccup's age, came walking through the gate. Gobber was already ahead waiting for them to lign up.

He introduced all the dragons they had in cages, like the Deadly Nadder or the Gronckle.

"Today's lesson is all about survival. If you get blasted, then you are considered dead," he yelled out. He walked over to the Gronckle dragon cage and pulled the lever.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" A husky kid named Fishlegs called out.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber replied.

The bulky beast barged through the opening gate, it's tiny wings furiously flapping to hold up it's great mass in the air. The first lava shot it fired was aimed at the mutton-head twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Use those shields to make noise to throw off a dragon's aim!" Gobber shouted from the side. Hiccup, a blonde girl named Astrid and a cock-over-brains kid named Snotlout, started to bang their weapons against their shields to create a loud sound. The dragon shook it's head and flew out of reach from the three.

It's next shot was fired at Fishlegs, and the next at Snotlout.

"So I guess it's just you and me," Hiccup said, standing next to Astrid.

"Nope, just you," she replied as she ran away from an incoming lava-blast,the impact of bumping into hiccup him drop his shield as his wrist screamed in protest of it being bumped. Hiccup winced at the pain but hid it well from the others.

"One out of six shots left!" Gobber called out as Hiccup ran after his shield which was rolling further away.

He then tripped up and fell with his back against the wall of the arena, the Gronckle approaching.

Oh, please don't kill me, Hiccup thought. Just as he saw the fire form in the Gronckle's mouth Hiccup felt a spark go of in his head.

Not now, he thought.

His eyes felt like they were going to melt right out of his head and as he looked into the Gronckle's eyes she hesitated, the flame in her mouth dimming as she realized who Hiccup was.

Just as the Gronckle was about to say hello to Hiccup, a metal hook grabbed her and a rough voice said.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber then threw the dragon into her cage. Hiccup quickly averted his eyes from everyone and calmed down till he felt the burning sensation in his eyes disappear and he felt normal. Looking back up he saw the teens all getting up and making there way over to Gobber, Hiccup followed not releasing his shirt sleeve had ripped showing his burn.

"You'll get your chance don't you worry", said Gobber as the recruits were all upset that, that was all the action they were going to get for the day. Astrid looked over to Hiccup and saw the burn on his wrist sighing a little bit at how he got injured.

"Gobber",said man looked over to Astrid to find her pointing at Hiccups wrist.

"Hiccup, your wrist," Gobber said as he noticed the painful burn on Hiccups wrist, he walked over picking up Hiccups hand so he good get a better look making Hiccup wince.

"When did you get this?", Gobber asked.

"Oh, don't tell me useless got burned," Snotlout sneered as the twins snickered in the background.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" Astrid snapped at him, taking a step towards Hiccup.

"I'm fine, it was just during the last dragon raid when I was near the fire pit making a sword blade," Hiccup explained, noticing the worried but impressed look on Astrid's face.

"Can I see?" Ruffnut said as she ran over, swooning over the scar.

"Yeah, me too!" Her brother, Tuffnut yelled.

"Give him some space!" Gobber shouted, tugging Hiccup away from the crowd. Forgetting he was holding the hurt arm, Hiccup winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry lad," Gobber said letting go, and letting Hiccup drop to the floor.

Astrid was the first to come running to help him back up.

"Thanks…" He murmured, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Hurry up, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, breaking the connection between them, and Hiccup followed him out of the arena.

"What was all that about?" Fishlegs asked Astrid.

"What? Oh, umm, nothing!" She replied and too left the arena, leaving the others to walk out themselves to get home.

Back at the forge, Gobber had a small cloth he gave to Hiccup before hurrying him to start fixing some broken weapons.

"Hiccup how come you didnt go see Gothi or tell me?" Gobber asked as the two of them had started fixing the swords.

Hiccup panicked. He couldn't tell Gobber Gothi was the one to give him the burn.

"Ah well, Gothi was busy with other people who are more important and wounded more than me at the time, and I couldn't find you," Gobber looked up alarmed a little bit at what Hiccup had said.

"You're important, you know that Hiccup"

"Sure I am….Lets just finish these swords" As the two continued in silence Gobber reminded himself to have a discussion with Stoick when he got back about what Hiccup had said.

After a while someone had come to the forge asking Gobber for help with some heavy lifting, leaving hiccup in the forge by himself.

"Stay put, there, you know what I mean"

"Its the middle of the day and theres no raid going on."

"Fine, just don't burn yourself again," Gobber had then walked out either ignoring or did not see Hiccup roll his eyes.

A little while later Astrid was walking by, the loud hammering of metal making her look through the window of the forge, and seeing Hiccup holding a bent sword over the fire, then returning to hammering it back into shape.

After realizing she had stopped walking and started to stare at Hiccup work, she shook her head and mentally slapped herself. He is a no one, a runt, she thought to herself. But she couldn't get him out of her head. That afternoon she went home, eager to see him in the arena again the next day.

In the evening, Hiccup closed up the shop and walked over to a ledge to look over the moon reflecting off the ocean.

_'Did you do what I asked?'_ Gothi appeared behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I did,I am now in dragon training" Hiccup replied, still upset with her for the scar, plus shivering a bit at the fact he was in the killing arena just a few hours ago.

_'good, good.'_

Gothi looked up towards the night sky closing her eyes.

_'I was going to have you help me with a potion...but something came up that I need to do alone so you have tonight off.'_

Hiccup leapt for joy inside his mind trying to make little emotion appear on his face. He waited until Gothi was out of sight, then he jumped in the air with excitement.

Hiccup walked over the edge and looked around to make sure no one was out.

"Toothless, come on bud we have some time to fly tonight," as Hiccup said this a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in the sky flying towards where he was standing. The creature landed on the ground with silence revealing a night fury to the light of the moon. Hiccup walked over the the black beast, his friend he had accidentally created after his mum had died, out of loneliness and suffering, Toothless was made with magic so Hiccup would never feel alone.

Hiccup hopped onto the dragon, a saddle magically appearing out of thin air. Just as Hiccup sat down on the saddle the dragon took off into the air at tremendous speed, taking Hiccup and himself away from Berk to lands that no one knew of, only the two of them knew of these places. One of which the dragons would always go to during winter to have their offspring, the island was littered with egg shells and baby dragons running around. As they flew off into the starry night Hiccup looked up and raised his hands into the air. Feeling the magic of the night flow through him, he let it go and out of his hands Arvindale's fire spread into the sky, shimmering in all colours of the rainbow visible to the whole Archipelago. Some little bits of the colours turned into dragons and flew in circles around him and toothless. Hiccup loved being in the night sky, his power was over night, but his grandma was too strict and evil to care about what made anyone happy. Hiccup shook his head and told himself to forget about her, right now he was with nothing but Arvindale's fire above him and Toothless, his best friend, with him. Nothing could dampen his mood.

* * *

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at dragon training there was a wooden maze set up in the arena, and Gobber released the Deadly Nadder dragon to chase them.

"Today is all about attack!" Gobber called out to them, and watched as the dragon shot out it's spines at the twins from it's tail. Although the two hated each other, they were pretty inseparable.

"Look for it's blind spot! Every dragon has one. Find it' hide in it and strike!" He yelled.

Snotlout ran up to Astrid as the dragon approached her.

"I got it, babe," he said, throwing his axe missing the Nadder by a mile.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What am I supposed to do, block out the sun? I can do that but I don't have time right now!" He called after her as she ran.

"Get in there, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted from his spot above the arena.

"Yeah, yeah, got it!" Hiccup replied and turned to find the others running past him.

He ran left and right through the tall wooden blocks using his sense to figure out what way the Nadder was doing, only to run in the opposite direction.

If I do bad at dragon training then I won't have to kill a dragon at the end of this nightmare Gothi has planned for me, Hiccup thought as he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when Astrid appeared on top of the wooden fence in front of him.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled as she jumped off to get away from the dragon, and landed on top of him with her axe lodged in his wooden shield.

She got back up and managed to get her weapon back, yet taking his shield with it. She swung it at the Nadder's head, making it turn around and walk away in defeat. She turned around to look at Hiccup, her feelings of yesterday gone as she yelled.

"Look where you're going, you could of gotten yourself killed!" Astrid then walked away not noticing the dumbstruck Hiccup watching her.

She was worried for me, Hiccup thought, maybe she does care. Hiccup then smiled a bit as he started helping Gobber and everyone else clean up the arena only to get hit in the head by a wooden stick.

"Hey!" Hiccup turned around to find Gothi staring at him.

"Ah, elder, what seems to be the problem?" Gobber asked as he walked over. Him speaking of the elder made all of the teens look his way and rushing over all trying to get on Gothi's good side as she would pick the person to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

Gothi started writing something in the ash on the ground that had come from the fence that had got burnt in training.

Gobber looked down to see what she had written.

"She says she needs someones help with something important," Gobber looked at her hoping he said it right and sighed of relief when she smiled at him and nodded.

After gobber had asked all the teens everyone had shot there arms up into the air shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!"

All except Hiccup who was praying Gothi really was here for help and didn't care who helped her and not here for him specifically.

No one noticed Gothi write something else on the ground as Gobber was too busy trying to calm his students down, he did notice when he got hit on the head with the stick. He turned around to look at the new words and said.

"She wants HIccup to help her," all the teens looked over at Hiccup with scowls on their faces and confused looks as to why she chose the runt of the litter for help. Hiccup paled a little bit when he heard Gobber say his name and that he could leave to go and help the elder. Just when he was about to say he should stay and help clean up, Gothi walked over hooked the stick she was holding around his neck and dragged him away without a word.

The trip was silent as Gothi and Hiccup walked up to her house.

She was mad, Hiccup knew that, she would have spoken by now but she hasn't. Gothi pushed him inside the hut before turning around and sidestepping, letting a little shadow dart into the hut before joining them inside and closing the door.

When the door shut the shadow figure grew to the size of a cat revealing Toothless to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and bent down to pat Toothless and let him crawl up his arm only to shrink to the size of hiccups palm as Toothless crawled into Hiccup's pocket where he then proceeded to take a nap.

"So what did you drag me out here for?" Hiccup snapped just as the candles flickered and grew larger in flame. Hiccup gasped at the fire, hiding both his wrists behind his back.

Suddenly, a black figure came out of the shadows.

"Oh, Ingrid, it's you!" Hiccup called out as he stepped forward to hug his aunt.

"Hiccup, I missed you!" She said smiling.

Gothi however did not look pleased.

"What's wrong, mother?" Aunt Ingrid asked her, the fire of the flames slowly shrinking back to normal.

_'I had to walk all the way to the arena. An old woman, crippled and you ask me to get your nephew!'_ Gothi snapped through telepathy.

"Yeah, well I don't have much time here and I can't exactly go and show up in front of everyone at the arena," Ingrid replied.

"Yeah, that would not have been too good," Hiccup said as he sat down on a frail stool.

Toothless was snoring extremely loud, and there were wisps of smoke rising from his pocket making Ingrid and Hiccup laugh.

Ingrid was first born for Gothi, she had black as night hair and acid green eyes similar to Toothless's eye colour. Her pupils were that of a cat changing with her emotions. She wore a long emerald dress that stopped at her ankles, with a round neck line. The sleeves were the same colour but had a seethrough pattern of cats and other felines dancing around her arms. To the side Hiccup could see that Ingrid had thrown her black fur coat to the other side of the room not caring that her mother had to pick it up.

Ingrid led Hiccup to a seat and sat down next to him holding his hands and looking into his eyes.

"You have grown so much since I last saw you, your eyes have grown up so much they're both more dragon like now, a clear sign your powers are still growing."

Ingrid never looked at someone and told them my you've grown by their looks but by the stories their eyes held, she preferred to say that someone has grown up only by the wisdom they have gained and the lessons they have learnt rather than looks.

"Thanks", Hiccup said back trying not to wince as Ingrid tightened her grip on his burnt wrist, even after a few days it still hurt like a bitch.

Ingrid's cat like eyes flashed a little bit before the turned back to normal and she turned her head to look at her mother.

"Mother you have forgotten the manners you taught me growing up. Where is the forest tea, the moon cake, and the sun bread?"

_'I fed you for years I don't need to anymore'_

"Well I think you should go and at least get the tea, what was it you always said...ah yes 'You're a horrible host if you have no tea,'" Ingrid said as she smiled showing her pure white teeth.

Gothi huffed and walked out to her garden leaving Hiccup, Toothless and Ingrid in her house alone for them to talk.

"Mother was always a bitch if you didn't do what she told you to do," Ingrid pointed out as she rolled up Hiccups sleeve to see the light bandages Gobber had put there.

"Though she never bandged up wounds before," Ingrid said in confusion as she unwound the bandages.

"Gobber did it," Hiccup mumbled.

As the last bandage came of Ingrid gasped at how bad it was.

"Well thats gonna leave a mark," she muttered.

"Said every viking out there. Didn't no you were catching on to viking stuff auntie?" He laughed expecting her to join in, but she didn't, she only looked at Hiccup seriously with sadness in her eyes.

"What didn't you do, because this is a very bad burn?" Ingrid asked as she got some water and a cloth and started cleaning the wound.

"My father said I had to start dragon training, you know, killing dragons," at this Toothless poked his head out of Hiccup's pocked and hissed before returning to the warmth of it.

"Anyway, I said no, but then my dad was like, you have to start being one of us blah blah blah, then he said deal, then something took over me and made me say deal even though I wanted to say no. My dad then leaves and Gothi comes out of the shadows and shes all like 'if you can kill and train dragons you will be powerful', I start to disagree with her and she then burns me till I say I'll do it."

Ingrid looked up at Hiccup with worrisome eyes.

"I wish you could of been put under my care, save you all this trouble, stupid council saying Gothi was best for you. Shes an abusing bitch, thats what she is."

As Ingrid set the cloth and water aside she uttered one word.

"_Helbrede_."

Hiccups wrist glowed a faint blue as the burn started to slowly disappear, within a few seconds the burn was gone the only thing left was what appeared to be a scar shaped as a flame on his wrist.

"You have to teach me that, with how clumsy I can be, I could use it."

Ingrid looked at him in shock

"Mother hasn't taught you simple healing spells?"

"No, just fighting and power boost spells, I think shes trying to turn me into a weapon," Hiccup laughed at his own comment not noticing the worrying look on Ingrid's face as he said that.

Just before Ingrid was going to say something Gothi walked into the room and dropped a basket of plants onto Hiccup's lap.

_'make forest tea.'_

She said as she walked over to another chair and looked at her eldest daughter.

"Mother don't be rude."

Gothi just glared at her.

"Its fine Ingrid, I can make it," Hiccup got up and poured some of the water that had been left to boil into a teapot and then added the plants into it.

"Mother knows I came here so I could spend time with you, not watch her make you do chores because she's too lazy even though she is the most powerful of us in the room," as Ingrid said this her gaze never left Gothi, her pupils slowly turning into slits at each word.

'fine then… Hiccup, stop making the tea, take your aunt to the forest, I don't want to talk to her any more. Also, don't let anyone see her otherwise they will attack because of her eyes'

Gothi said as she yawned as though bored with their presence. Hiccup then helped his aunt up and grabbed her coat before showing her the back exit that lead straight to the forest.

"I don't understand why she gets all iffy like this," Ingrid said as they reached a clearing in the forest.

"Oh, the cove. One of my favorite places on Berk," Ingrid said. After hearing the word cove Toothless jumped out of Hiccup's pocket grew, to full size, and burnt the ground before falling back to sleep.

The sun had slowly started to settle as Hiccup and Ingrid fell asleep in the grass after telling stories about the world outside of berk and eating Moon Berries.

* * *

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this new story **

* * *

Chapter 4

Dragon training was extra hard the next day. Hiccup had arrived late because he woke late due to staying up talking with his aunt. He said goodbye and wished her farewell as she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. As he got to the arena he found out they were facing a Hideous Zippleback dragon. With two heads to look out for, this dragon was the hardest out of all of the ones so far.

With green gas floating all around them, they could not see where each other were or where the dragon was, except for the occasional hissing noise as the dragon moved amongst the green gas, blending in to dangerous gas that could light up at any minute.

Astrid and Ruffnut were back-to-back, so were Snotlout and Tuffnut and further away, Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Astrid kept low, turning her head frequently in the hopes of either finding the dragon or Hiccup.

"Remember, one head breathes gas, the other one lights it. your job is to figure out which, is which," Gobber shouted as once again he stuck to the side of the arena to be out of harm's way, and to watch the group struggle.

After a while, the left, gas head showed itself, first attacking Tuffnut, then Hiccup and Fishlegs.

To see what the screaming was about, the two girls ran over deeper into the smoke and gas.

Everyone by now had split up, and after a few seconds, Astrid found someone or someone found her. The person crashed into her making her stumble and fall with her back now on the cold stone floor, and Hiccup landing on top of her.

They stayed in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Only then had Astrid noticed they were green like the forest and full of wonder.

Like in a trance, they leaned forward and embraced each other's lips. Astrid and Hiccup closed their eyes, putting more force and passion into the kiss. For what seemed like minutes that had passed, they finally pulled away and gasped for air.

For another while they stayed there silently laughing and Hiccup reaching out to brush her cheek.

The moment however was pulled short when the smoke had started to fade. Hiccup was the first to get up and held out his hand to help Astrid up.

"Your burn, it's gone!" She whispered. Surprised at how fast it had healed.

"Yeah, but there is still a scar. Come on, they are probably looking for us," Hiccup replied, equally silently.

As they reached the end of the covering smoke they moved away from each other and changed their face expressions to that of an emotionless state so no one knew what had happened.

"Alright then, now that everyone's back, since Snotlout was almost eaten let me remind you that this is not a game!" Gobber said, looking over the small crowd of teens.

"You all should have been able to beat this dragon, two heads or not," he continued. The group looked down at their feet,

All except Astrid and Hiccup who tried their best to look at the floor and at the same time look at each other. Smiling, they managed to break the stare and look back at Gobber.

"Now, go home, I want you to think about everything you did wrong today," He finished and gestured for them to leave.

"Not so fast, Hiccup!" Gobber called out. As everyone else was leaving, Astrid looked back for a second before turning around to leave biting her lip.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied, unsure about what he wanted to see him about. Oh gods what if he saw, Hiccup thought as he started to freak out on the inside.

Gobber couldn't help but grin as he saw Hiccup trying not to show him that he was freaking out on the inside, good thing I can read him like a book, gobber thought, this will be fun.

"Tomorrow I want you to focus on the dragon, not on miss Hofferson."

"Ah! You saw?" Hiccup muttered, red in the face and brushing the back of his neck.

"Yup. I am proud of you lad, but keep that to your private time and not in my lessons," Gobber replied, smirking a bit.

Hiccup smiled and turned around to leave the arena like before.

"Oh, and Gothi says she is looking for you!" Gobber called after Hiccup.

Hiccup froze at that and turned around to look at Gobber.

"Did she say why?" Hiccup asked trying to hide his stuttering.

"Nope," Gobber turned around to get some of the old weapons so he could fix them for tomorrow.

Hiccup walked out of the arena, walking slowly over to Gothi's hut, half way there a shadow jumped from a building shadow and joined Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled knowing it was toothless following him again as always.

As Hiccup opened the door to Gothi's hut letting him and Toothless in he saw his grandma leaning over a boiling pot that was on the fire pit.

Hiccup waited for Gothi to speak first, as he did so toothless climbed up his back and circled around his neck leaning his head on Hiccups shoulder.

_'you're too attached to that thing.'_

Hiccup looked up to see his grandma eyeing Toothless.

"Its not my fault. He is, after all made of my magic and therefore apart of me", Hiccup placed his hand on toothless's snout as the dragon had started growling and hissing at what gothi had said about him.

_'Excuses excuses...come, I'm going to teach you a new spell.'_

Hiccup smiled and walked over, a new spell, it had been so long, he had always felt like the runt of the witch world because Gothi never taught him anything important. Excitement worked its way through hiccup as he started to wonder what new spell he would be learning.

"So what spell will I be learning?" he asked as he tried not to jump up and down with excitement.

_'You will be learning the life and death spell.'_

That stopped Hiccup and it made his blood run cold. The life spell, ok, that was fine. But the death spell, no no no, the death spell was bad. You can only use it if you're in serious trouble, you can't practice it on anything, its just something you do as a last resort. It was also considered evil and taboo.

"The death spell, isn't that evil magic"

_'So? You will do as you are told.'_

"But were not allowed to practice it even on plants you can only use it in a life or death situation, and only then can it be your own life…"

_'I don't care, we will be practicing on mice and plants to start of with.'_

Hiccup gulped. To start of with, what did that mean? He thought.

Gothi walked over to her window where she picked up a dry and black plant that had crippled and died.

She placed it on the table.

_'Now say these words for the life spell: Komme tilbake til livet.'_

Hiccup held his hands over the plant.

"Komme tilbake til livet," Hiccup concentrated on the spell.

A silver glow came from the frail plant as Toothless shrunk again and crawled in Hiccup's pocket.

The plant grew and stood up straight a green colour replacing the dying brown, a flower appearing at the top with petals of pearl white.

Hiccup gasped in wonder, but lost his concentration again. The flower would look so lovely in Astrid's hair his thoughts then turned to Astrid,and how good it felt, his lips on her soft mouth.

A smack on his head brought him crashing down back to Berk.

"Ow!" He yelled.

_'Focus. Now, you did the right spell and it worked, good."_ Gothi said.

She left and brought back a dead rat all curled up and decaying slightly. Hiccup tensed at the sight but did as he was told.

He said the spell again, and watched with fascination as the rat sprang to fur turning a silky white and its eyes flickered open. It scuttled around on the table, and sniffed at it's surroundings.

_'Good, Hiccup! Now, kill it!"_ Gothi demanded.

"What? NO!" Hiccup protested.

Gothi reached up to grab his throat pulling him down to eye level. Hiccup tried to call out in pain but she was slowly crushing his windpipe.

_'You will do as you're told!"_ She hissed and released him, making Hiccup stumble backwards and gasp for air.

'Now, do it! Say the word: Den' Gothi said impatiently.

"No!" Hiccup said.

Gothi smiled and took a threatening step forwards.

_'Ok, then you can say goodbye to your beloved Toothless!"_ She snapped and reached out her hand making the small black figure levitate out of his pocket.

"No, don't hurt him, I'll do it!" Hiccup shouted with tears in his eyes.

Gothi grabbed Toothless from the air and started to squeeze. Toothless let out a roar of pain that made Hiccups heart break.

"Den," he cursed and watched the rat squeal in pain and confusion before dropping dead.

Gothi released Toothless and Hiccup rushed forward to pick him up and calm him down.

"Can I go now?" Hiccup asked, tears falling down his face, as he looked over Toothless to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Gothi nodded and dropped the rat into the cauldron for her potion… or supper.

Hiccup put Toothless back in his pocket carefully and ran out the door.

After a few metres he collapsed onto the damp, hard ground and cried. Glad no one was around, Hiccup continued to crouch on the floor.

How could I have done that, but she was going to hurt Toothless, even worse she said it was just the start, Hiccup cried even more at the thought of killing something else.

Recovered, Toothless crept out of his pocket and tried to calm down his friend.

"Hiccup?" He heard a voice call him, then the loud footsteps of someone running towards him.

Hiccup rubbed away his tears and looked up after hiding Toothless back into his pocket carefully so not to hurt him.

"Astrid?" He stuttered.

He closed his eyes again letting his head drop to the floor, and started sobbing quietly.

She finally reached him, shocked to see him like this.

"Oh Hiccup, what happened?" She asked putting his head onto her lap after she sat on the floor next to him.

Hiccup shook his head without saying anything. She brushed his hair and made him sit up so she could hug him to calm him down.

After a while he did, and they walked back to her house in silence.

Tears continuing to fall down hiccups face as he sat on her bed in her room.

"So, what happened, Hiccup?" She asked sitting next to him.

He shuddered again at the thought.

"I walk walking along the edge of the island when the wind pushed me off a cliff, and Gothi was with me refusing to help or get help…" He trailed off.

"How long were you there trying to get back up?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, a few hours?" He replied.

They sat there in silence for a while until Hiccup stopped the tears coming down his face.

Astrid looked at him as he sighed but kept his vision on the floor.

She reached up her hand to guide his face towards her.

She noticed a red mark on his throat, yet thought that was from the accident.

"Don't worry Hic, she will regret it," she said before leaning forward and placing her lips on his. After a while, none of them wanted to break the kiss yet needed to breathe. Continuing the impact, they opened their jaws for short gasps of air. Hiccup slid his tongue into her mouth making her moan. She then did the same, creating a battle as their tongues fought for dominance.

They leaned back slowly, ending up with Hiccup on top of her, gravity helping him kiss her harder and pin her down. She continued to moan, moving her hands along the muscles on his back. Hiccup let out a groan and moved his hand along her chest and down her stomach making her fingers grab his shirt pulling him closer.

Eventually she removed his fur vest and then his olive-green shirt as he trailed kisses down her neck, then moving across her throat.

Astrid moved her hands along his chest and he continued kissing her.

Their hearts were beating faster and after a while longer they stopped kissing and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

"I love you," Astrid whispered.

"I love you," Hiccup replied, and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

**XD Hicstird in the house**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hicstrid XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dragon training became more complicated for both Hiccup and Astrid, they couldn't pass each other without kissing and found it hard to concentrate. Gladly no one but Gobber noticed, yet continued to tell them to stop during his teaching.

"Any news about my dad?" Hiccup asked Gobber as the lesson against another Deadly Nadder ended.

"None so far. don't worry, Hiccup, this is Stoick the Vast we're talking about. He will return in a few days," Gobber assured him. Hiccup nodded and left the arena with the others.

"Oh, and Hiccup!" Gobber called after him.

He was terrified about whether this was another thing with Gothi.

"Yes?" He said, shuddering.

"Your Grandma wants to see you. Says it's urgent," Gobber told him, noticing the horrified look on Hiccup's face as he nodded and continued to walk out the arena.

I wonder what he is so frightened about, Gobber thought as he packed up the equipment again, then again gothi is pretty scary with that stick and all, Gobber shivered and continued packing the equipment.

Saying goodbye to the others Hiccup then jogged over to the forge to pick up his spell book. On his desk he had drawings of Toothless and of different plants and animals. He just reached his desk when the door opened, and Stoick walked in.

"Wha… Dad! You're back!" Hiccup called out, trying to hide his drawings.

"Did you find the nest?" Hiccup asked trying to start a less awkward conversation.

"Not even close. I trust you had more success in your training?" He replied, sitting down on a stool trying to at least fake a smile.

"What, oh, yeah! I… I am doing pretty well," Hiccup stammered.

"I am so proud of you! Gobber tells me you are one of the best in the class!" Stoick said laughing.

"Hehe, yeah!," Hiccup said unsurely.

"Oh and it only gets better! Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, and mount a Gronkle head on a spear, what a feeling You really had me going there, son! Ten years of the WORST viking Berk has ever seen…" Hiccup looked upset at this remark.

"Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you, all the while you were holding out on me! Hahaha," Stoick continued to rant of how proud he was of his son.

"With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about," He said sitting, then scooting closer to Hiccup waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you," Stoick said reaching back to pull out a round object.

He handed Hiccup a viking helmet.

"Oh, thanks dad!" Hiccup beamed.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's part of her breast plate," as he said that Hiccup stopped touching it.

Stoick pointed to his own helmet.

"Matching set. Keeps her… keeps her close." He finished.

'_Where are you, boy?'_ Gothi's voice came into Hiccup's head.

Fake yawning and saying goodbye, Hiccup left to go to Gothi's house.

'_Where have you been? An old woman doesn't have forever to wait around!, i could die at any moment'_ Gothi snapped.

"My dad came back and wanted to talk to me, plus its not like anyone would miss you," Hiccup sighed.

_'What?'_

"Nothing, So, why did you want to see me?" Hiccup asked, unsure of what the old hag might say.

_'Another little thing I forgot to teach you yesterday when you rudely ran out!'_ Gothi said.

"You wanted me to kill an innocent creature, and you are surprised about my reaction?" Hiccup said raising his voice.

_'Don't be rude again. This is your only warning,'_ Gothi said making Hiccup gulp.

"So what is this thing you forgot to teach me?" Hiccup asked as nicely as possible.

_'How to make the subject forget they were dead, or at least, forget you,"_ Gothi said.

"Why would I need to know that," Hiccup asked getting a little confused.

_'So the person doesn't go insane OR try to kill you because of your powers.'_

It made a little sense to Hiccup as he thought about it. Something sharp started climbing up his leg and up his fur coat, Hiccup looked to see Toothless trying to get into his pocket again. Hiccup sighed, he knew Toothless would love to go flying, so would he, but Toothless never flew alone. So he would wait for Hiccup to not be busy with magic, and the forge and now dragon training.

Hiccup gave Toothless a hand of getting into his pocket before walking over to where gothi was.

"So what do I do?"

_'First bring this guy….'_

Gothi walked over to her closet and then opened it letting a dead body fall out, blood started to soak the floor and the persons face was as pale as snow.

Hiccup gasped and covered his mouth trying not to breath in the smell of rotting flesh.

_'Bring him back to life,_'Gothi demanded and Hiccup started to shudder from the shock.

_'What are you waiting for?'_ Gothi snapped.

Hiccup crept over to the man.

"Who is he?" He asked.

_'A slave I bought a few weeks ago,"_ She explained.  
Hiccup gulped, afraid to upset gothi he concentrated on the spell.

"Komme tilbake til livet," Hiccup chanted. The dry, pale skin started to expand and decayed parts mended into human skin and flesh once again.

The man gasped and sprung to life, shock overwhelming him as he saw Hiccup, the blood, and most of all, Gothi.

_'Good, now say the word, Glem, and you will be on your merry way,'_ Gothi smirked.

Hiccup swallowed hard again, focusing on the spell.

Suddenly, he was no longer in the room. His mind travelled all the way to Astrid, what she would say or do if she would find out what he or his family was. The thought then turned into lust, how he longed to hold her again. Somehow he knew that he did not have long to live with Gothi around.

A smack on his head by Gothi's stick brought him back.

"Glem," Hiccup said, and clearly he could see in the eyes of the slave a swirling pattern before it disappeared.

"Who are you?" He asked them both.

_'Well done, Hiccup. You may leave again,'_ Gothi said. Hiccup stood upright again and walked out the hut door.

Odd, she never just let me leave, he thought.

His confusion was answered by the contorted scream of agony from inside Gothi's hut. He ran up yo the window only to find the slave shivering in the corner, the floor covered in blood and Gothi holding something over the fire… it looked like the slave's whole right leg.

Hiccup came to tears and was ready to vomit, but all he knew to do at this point was run. He ran as fast as he could, and as he did he reached in his pocket to pull out Toothless. The black creature grew in size for Hiccup to climb on his back, then taking off into the night sky.

After a few minutes of flying away as fast of they could, Hiccup collapsed in the saddle and cried out of shock.

He knew Gothi was evil, but he never thought she would be _this _evil.

He was confused whether he should return to Berk and face being with Gothi every afternoon, or fly off for good.

No, he couldn't. Astrid, Gobber, his father, too many people would look for him. That, and he didn't want to leave them behind.

But for now he had to get away from Berk.

Hours later, Hiccup managed to land on an island, only very few huts built but it was his second home.

A door creaked open and in the light of the rising sun a girl a little younger than Hiccup ran out towards him.

"Hiccup's back!" She cried out as the mother jogged out after her.

"Hiccup, you made it… what's wrong?" Ingrid asked. Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your mother has completely lost it!" He yelled making the little girl hide behind her mother.

"Oh, sorry Runa," Hiccup apologised to Runa.

"What has she done now?", Hiccup quickly glanced at Runa and then back to Ingrid

" Runa, go play with Toothless.", Ingrid said realising that it was not a matter to talk about around a 10 year old. The little girl nodded as Toothless shrunk down to half the size and ran after the giggling girl.

"She has gone ape-shit! She bought and murdered a slave, then made me bring him back to life and erase his memory before she cut off his whole leg and cooked it!" Hiccup shouted, his voice cracking a bit.

"Well, at least she made me leave before she cut off limb, but he was screaming so I went to look through the window," Hiccup's eyes began to tear up again and Ingrid stepped forward to hug him.

"There is nothing we can do to stop her without exposing your powers on Berk as well, she threatened to tell everyone on berk if we did anything to stop her remember" Ingrid said stepping back and holding his shoulders.

Hiccup nodded deep in thought, then snapped his head up to look in her eyes.

"Then we expose it, I don't care, she has to be dealt with!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you can't do that! You could get killed by your own tribe if that happened, " Ingrid said.

"I have to try," he replied stepping back. "I'll tell them about Gothi they'll be more mad at her than me."

"Hiccup, I don't know."

"I'm sick and tired of her. I want to leave Berk and be away from her but…"

"But what?" Ingrid asked slightly confused. Hiccup had never been happy on Berk, but what was changing his mind?

"I met Astrid. I love her, auntie," Hiccup said blushing.

"Oh, Hiccup," Ingrid said hugging him again.

"I know how confused you must be, but you have to think rationally. Either you risk it all to try and get rid of Gothi, or you continue to comply to her wishes yet you get to stay with this Astrid in your home. Does she love you too?" Ingrid asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?" She asked just as Runa and Toothless ran around chasing each other behind her.

"Expose Gothi, risk losing my home for good," Hiccup finished.

* * *

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like me and nametheuser101 story **

**reviews on what you think about it would be nice...XD **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ok lets start today's lesson. You will be fighting the Hideous Zippleback again. Don't disappoint me again," Gobber yelled and slowly made his way over to the Zippleback cage.

"Ok, has anyone seen Hiccup?" Gobber shouted scanning the arena.

"The useless? He's so small you'll probably never find him!" Snotlout called out. Which was a big mistake because Astrid walked up to him and punched him in the face as hard as he could making Gobber smile.

He pulled the lever and walked out of the arena, confident they would survive while went to look for Hiccup.

"Gobber, what brings you here during your dragon lesson, my friend?" Stoick said patting Gobber's shoulder.

"I am looking for Hiccup, he isn't at the arena," Gobber explained making Stoick frown, then look worried.

"I haven't seen him last night or this morning. Gothi said he didn't visit her either," Stoick said.

Gobber sighed and went to walk back to the arena.

Toothless ridden by Hiccup and Ingrid were on their way to the Isle of Berk, flying over the sea thinking of a plan.

"So I shall go and confront my mother while you go show astrid your powers, so when you go and tell your father you have backup."

Hiccup nodded at the plan, If all went well then gothi will be gone permanently, but if something went wrong then it could be the end of them. Gothi was powerful. She knew every spell under the moon, most of which she would keep for herself so none of her children got as powerful as her.

Hours passed and Berk finally came into view. Hiccup took in a big breath to calm down.

They flew down to land in the arena, scaring away the current Zippleback and making everyone stumble backwards at the sight of the infamous Night Fury.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked as the smoke cleared. Well, so did the entire arena except for Gobber and Astrid who weren't afraid.

Before Hiccup could speak to tell them all what was going on, Ingrid marched over and grabbed Astrids chin looking into her eyes.

"You're right, Hiccup. Very pretty," was all she said as she walked away from a shocked Astrid and walked out of the arena to find her mother.

"Hiccup, who is that? What's is going on?" Astrid asked with a scared expression.

"It's ok, Astrid. This is my aunt Ingrid, and this," he said getting off his Night Fury's back, "Is Toothless." Astrid looked overwhelmed but stayed with Gobber all the same.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you were on a dragon," Astrid said. Hiccup could tell she was scared and confused but she tried to hide it.

"Gobber, Astrid, there is something I have been keeping from you," Hiccup began looking at the ground.

"Lad, I think it's best if you go find your grandmother," Gobber said.

"NO!" Hiccup snapped, his eyes flaring a bright green light for a second before returning to normal. Astrid and Gobber gasped.

"Hiccup, what are you?" Astrid asked even more afraid, yet still in love with him.

"I am a witch of the night, my entire family is except for my father," Hiccup explained.

Toothless at this point decided to nap and shrunk down to hop in Hiccup's pocket to sleep.

"What? No, you're not, Hiccup that isn't true," Astrid stammered taking a step away from Hiccup.

"If you think I will hurt you then you are wrong. Astrid, Gobber, it is Gothi who needs to be feared. She is a murderer and used her powers for evil and death," Hiccup continued.

Gobber and Astrid looked at each other and nodded for Hiccup to continue.

"Hiccup, are you sure you haven't hit your head?" Gobber asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes and decided to prove his story was true.

He held out his hand, black dust forming and swirling around him, then taking shape of a dragon before disappearing again.

"Ok, we believe you but why are you telling us this? Hiccup, we may not harm you because of this but the other Vikings aren't so understanding," Astrid said taking a step towards Hiccup again.

"I am telling you this, because Gothi needs to be stopped. Just yesterday she made me practice my magic on a dead slave! And Astrid, I was not pushed down a cliff the other evening, am sorry I lied but I couldn't tell you the truth yet," Hiccup said, the tears returning to his eyes.

Astrid walked towards him and hugged him, Gobber following and doing the same.

"No matter what, you will always be my best man at the forge," Gobber assured him before stepping back to give Astrid and Hiccup some space.

"I will be at the forge if you need me," Gobber said.

"Wait," Hiccup shouted.

"You cannot mention this to anyone, at least not yet," Hiccup said to him.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Gobber smiled and walked out of the arena.

Hiccup's attention returned to Astrid who was still holding him, before leaning in to kiss him.

"So what happened that night, if you weren't hanging off a cliff?" Astrid asked smiling, and swayed a little with Hiccup in her arms.

"Gothi made me murder a defenceless creature."

Astrid gasped.

"Yeah. And yesterday after I brought the slave back to life, she made me leave so she could chop off his whole leg for some concoction in her cauldron," Hiccup murmured.

Astrid hugged him tighter.

"So what are you gonna do now?" She asked releasing him a little again.

"Probably something stupid," he replied.

"Great, but you've already done that," she said.

"Then something crazy!" He said before grabbing her arm and tugging her along with him to find Ingrid who had disappeared, but most importantly, Gothi.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Hiccup and Astrid looked around Berk to find Gothi and Ingrid they heard shouting from the great hall. Testing their luck they went in and found Ingrid and Gothi staring at each other with hatred in their eyes. Luckily no one else was around to see the flames growing out of there hands as they had an argument inside their minds.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Because Astrid wasn't part of the family she could not hear the words the two witches were currently shouting at each other. Good thing too, Hiccup thought.

Just as hiccup thought that gothi waved her arm sending Ingrid across the room.

"INGRID!" Hiccup shouted as he ran over to her side, Astrid tried to join him but Gothi grabbed her with her cane stopping her. Astrid turned to face her to hit her knowing she was just a old lady, but as she tried to, Gothi snapped her fingers making astrid freeze on the spot.

Gothi was about to snap her fingers again going to shatter Astrid into a million pieces, but a loud No stopped her.

"NO!"

Gothi turned around to see hiccup standing up, his eyes blazed and his pupils like dragons.

"Angre," Hiccup said and Astrid unfroze, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Astrid, I think it's best if you step back," Hiccup said, his eyes serious but worrisome. Astrid did as she was told and stood by the door.

"Hiccup, you should leave this to me, she is far too powerful for you," Ingrid told him.

"Which is why you need my help. And besides, she taught me a few things she will regret!" Hiccup replied and joined his aunt standing opposite his grandmother.

_'Fools! You will never defeat me!'_ Gothi snapped and released a blast of fire at them from her fists.

Ingrid and Hiccup dived for cover, and returned the favor. Ingrid released a blast of ice at the floor which then rose and moved forward in dangerous spikes that would have impaled Gothi if it were not for her superior magic, as she let another fire blast at her attackers.

With Astrid watching with fear and amazement, Hiccup moved to the side and sent a whirlwind of pitch black dust and sand at Goth making it hard to see or hear anything over the miniature storm.

To his mistake, this was just as his father walked in.

"Hiccup?!"

Hiccup dropped his hands stopping the whirlwind of black dust, his eyes popped open revealing more of his dragon like pupils and his hands froze, terrified of what would happen next.

"Dad, I..."

Something in Stoick seemed to click and he pulled out his axe and marched over to Hiccup and the strange woman that he did not know. As he got closer the strange woman raised her hands and flexed her fingers revealing long cat claws. Her eyes slitted and she hissed.

Stoick raised his axe in a defensive stance before noticing Astrid in the corner of his eye.

"Astrid leave and go get backup. Devils have taken over!"

"Devils?" shrieked the strange woman, "I'll have you no I have seen many devils and we look nothing alike. Do I look like I have red skin?"

Stoick was about to reply when Astrid ran over to Hiccup.

"Astrid get away! They have corrupted Hiccup, he's evil!"

"No, he's not, he's just a witch and a good one. Gothi's the evil one," she said as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup was too paralyzed with fear to even speak.

"Gothi I have yet to see any signs of her being evil," as Stoick said this he gestured to Gothi with his head showing the old woman cowering in fear and acting as though she got hurt.

"That bitch is as evil as the devil, maybe even more", said the strange woman.

"And who are you to say that about our elder?" Stoick asked.

"I'm Ingrid, I was at your wedding, remember? You married my sister, Valka," the lady said showing signs of annoyance.

But as Stoick looked at her, he did notice that she looked very familiar. No, he couldn't think like this now, with the devil-like woman with his son.

"You have corrupted my son," the axe got a little bit more closer to the three.

"No, he was born this way, so was I and Gothi. And of course, Valka."

"Don't you dare say that about my wife!"

"Don't try and deny it. Our whole family is witches," Ingrid tried to make him believe.

"I don't care what you are. You are not my family, Hiccup is not my son!" Stoick snapped. Astrid gasped and Hiccup tried to fight the tears, but he couldn't.

Hiccup crouched on the floor hugging his knees and silently sobbing with Astrid by his side.

"How dare you disown your own son!" Ingrid stepped forward trying to defend her nephew.

At this Stoick raised his axe and threw it at Ingrid, but she managed to freeze it in mid-air.

Stoick gasped and reached for his sword. At this point hiccup had looked up and realized Ingrid was too distracted to see what his father...no, Stoick was doing. Hiccup shot his hand out sending a mist of black sand toward Stoick, as it traveled it took the form of a black Deadly Nadder pinning him to the ground.

As Stoick was pinned to the ground some of the villagers that had heard all the commotion walked into the great hall. Upon seeing the dragon made of black sand and Hiccup controlling it, the villagers grabbed their weapons and made their way to attack Hiccup. Astrid tried to stop them from getting to Hiccup, but she was outmatched without a weapon.

As one of the villagers raised his axe above Hiccup and Ingrid's heads to kill them, Gothi stopped her fake cowering and looked up to her only weapon against dragons and vikings about to be killed. She was enraged.

She raised her hand, and sent a powerful blast of fire towards one of them, murdering him in the agony of being burned alive.

Another she whispered the chant, 'den', and he collapsed dead on the ground.

Stoick was able to see that Gothi truly was evil, and managed to escape the sand Nadder as Hiccup was distracted by the sight of Gothi killing more people.

The black dragon vanished into a puff of dust as Hiccup stood to join Ingrid in the horrid sight of her mother killing innocent people, sure they might have tried to kill Hiccup, but only out of fear for something they don't understand. But then, Ingrid began to think, Gothi never really cared for Hiccup or Ingrid and her sisters. Why would she become all protective now unless she...It snapped everything. The new spells... the going crazy, she was turning Hiccup into a weapon.

Ingrid quickly looked to find Hiccup. He was helping Astrid stand up as she had been pushed down by the villagers when they got into the great hall.

"Hiccup," Ingrid rushed over.

"Yes?" Hiccup looked frightened, and so did Astrid. Magic battles, let alone magic murders was something no one got used to.

"You and Astrid need to get off of Berk now," Ingrid grabbed there hands and started dragging them towards the door.

"You are not going anywhere!" They heard an old female voice shout.

They turned to see it was Gothi who spoke, who never has spoken before.

* * *

**dun dun dunXD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Berk was now a changed place, a place where the trusted elder was feared. Not only by her family but by all of Berk.

"Go, now!" Ingrid yelled and Hiccup and Astrid ran, though in close pursuit by Stoick.

They ran far into the forest until they found a sunken clearing with a small lake in the middle.

The great hall was a war zone, and Ingrid tried her best to keep Gothi from following them.

"Give up, Ingrid! Before I kill you too!" Gothi shouted at her daughter, but Ingrid ignored the demand to save Hiccup.

"The boy has a whole life in front of him, I will not let you take that away!" Ingrid yelled.

However, the battle was short-lived when Gothi let out one last blast of black magic burning into Ingrid's chest, killing her on the spot.

"Hiccup!" Gothi screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked through the woods to find the boy.

"Oh Hiccup! Come to grandma!" She yelled in her scratchy, ancient voice.

"Hiccup, what is this place?" Astrid whispered in the dark.

"It's the cove. I used to come here when no one wanted to be around me," Hiccup explained.

"I still can't believe Gothi!" Astrid said sitting down on a rock. Hiccup sat next to her.

"I can't believe my father…" Hiccup muttered. Astrid took his hand and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in the silence of the night, yet was pulled-short when Stoick jumped down into the cove as he found them.

"Hiccup, we need to talk," Stoick said as he continued to walk towards them. Astrid stood but Hiccup gestured for her to relax again.

"I know I have been wrong to accuse you of lying… that Gothi really is evil, but you were not supposed to be!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I knew of a clan of evil witches. Valka said her grandparents were part of it, but I refused to believe her. Your mother tried to make me believe, so the purpose of the clan would cease to exist," he explained.

"Wait, what purpose?" Astrid asked. Stoick took off his helmet and sat on the damp grass.

"To take children with powers and turn them into weapons. To corrupt them into thinking that black magic was good and used to bring peace," Stoick said.

"But I never thought that black magic was good!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Which is why Gothi probably thought you were the wrong child to use, but you were the only one with magic…" Stoick trailed off when they heard a rustle of leaves and snapping twigs. The three looked over to see Gothi jumping down into the cove. When her feet hit the ground flames erupted and killed all the grass and plants that were there. This continued as Gothi stalked towards them. Toothless just waking up from his nap in Hiccup's pocket sensed the danger and jumped out, growing to full size and start hissing at Gothi while protecting Hiccup, Astrid and Stoick by wrapping his tail and wings around them.

"Ah, Hiccup? Why is this dragon protecting us?" Stoick asked a little bit uncomfortable of being protected by a dragon.

"Well in a way, he is me. You see, I was sad one day and accidentally created him out of my own magic and just named him Toothless because he has retractable teeth."

"Yeah, because thats normal," Astrid muttered, Hiccup looked at her raising an eyebrow and smirking a bit. They then looked back to see Gothi had started circling them.

"I had such high expectations for you Hiccup," she said in a crinkly old voice. Continuing, she said,

"After my own children refused to turn dark I had to make use with what I got and when Valka died...oh that was a good day...the council gave me you to look after in the arts of magic...slowly I started preparing you for the darkness to take over."

"Wait, where's Ingrid?" Astrid asked looking around.

"Ingrid is dead! And you my sweet, you are next!" Gothi replied.

"What?… NO!" Hiccup shouted, tears falling once again. Astrid hugged his shoulders, her eyes watering as well. But when Astrid tried to comfort him he just kept shaking his head whispering;

"No, no, no..."

"Oh yes," Gothi sneered as she walked a little closer, taking a step back as Toothless shot a plasma blast at her feet.

Astrid noticed that Hiccup had stopped crying and that he was breathing a bit more heavily.

"Hiccup?", Astrid looked up to see stoick looking at his son with concern. The next thing they knew, Hiccup had placed his hand on the ground creating a large crack in the earth that crept to where Gothi was standing, but before she could counter the attack a large boulder rose out of the ground pushing her away, then floated above her head before dropping. Gothi screamed as the boulder hit her skull and she collapsed on the floor.

Exhausted from the power it had taken, Hiccup collapsed too.

Gothi pushed herself up on her arms as much as she could, before releasing a strike of black lightning at the closest target… Stoick.

Hiccup saw what she was doing and with all his strength he hauled himself up and pushed his father aside, taking the shot himself.

Hiccup collapsed on the floor once again, his breathing coming in heavy gasps, blood pooling on his chest burn marks dancing down his body.

"Hiccup!" Stoick and Astrid cried as they saw hiccup fall to the ground dead like. when they reached him they found out that he was still alive but his heart beat was slowly decreasing.

"Hiccup! No, no, you can't die!" Astrid said through sobs as she looked into Hiccup's eyes that were still open and looking at her. She could tell he wanted to say something but his eyes told her everything.

"I love you too," she choked out as she kissed him on the lips.

Stoick just sat there watching. When Astrid pulled back crying even more, she buried her face in Hiccup's neck sobbing her heart out.

Stoick looked at his son, tears running down his face. I did this, if only I had listened.

"Son, I'm so sorry..."Stoick choked back a sob as he looked up to the sky before looking back down into his son's eyes.

"I was scared for you, for the village, gods I should of listened to Val. I thought...I thought….But thats the past and I would just like to say if you would...would you..will you forgive me I love you, son, so please please forgive me, I already lost your mother I'm not going to lose you. Not when the last thing we said was an argument...I am so sorry," Stoick broke that night and started crying his heart out as he held his dying son in his arms. Hiccup barely managed to raise his hand to place it on his fathers heart, slowly smiling Stoick understood what he meant. Stoick bent down and hugged his son and Astrid tight as HIccup died.

* * *

**DX **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Out of the corner of his eyes Hiccup saw a figure slowly getting up struggling to walk over to them. As the figure emerged from the mist Hiccups eyes widened...Gothi...She was bleeding from a wound on her face and her leg was twisted in a way legs should not be twisted.

Stoick and Astrid were too upset to notice and as Gothi was about to shot another lightning bolt at them anger in her eyes, Hiccup uttered his last final word on the living world.

"Den."

Gothi stopped and collapsed to the ground writhing and screaming until she moved no more.

Stoick and Astrid looked up when they heard Hiccup speak only to find him and Gothi dead... for good. Toothless walked over and crooned sadly at Hiccups hand.

This was all Stoick and Astrid had left of Hiccup.

"We'll at least we have you," Astrid said as she went to pat the only thing that could remind her and Stoick of Hiccup, but as her hand was centimeters away from touching Toothless' snout he crumbled and turned into ash.

"He was a part of Hiccup, Astrid."

Astrid turned to look at her chief as he cradled his dead son holding him tightly to his chest.

"And I guess that means if he dies so does Toothless," he finished, Astrid collapsed to the ground crying again as the fact the only love of her life had died finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

**Time skip**

"...And he will always be remembered as; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Stoick finished his funeral speech in tears.

In the Haddock house, Stoick sat with exhaustion from the emotional day on his usual chair. He sat for hours… deep in thought, before he got up and walked to the corner of the room where a barrel stood with weapons sticking out. He chose one, a short sword, and sat back down.

Astrid knocked on the chief's door, yet received no answer. She slowly pushed to door open, only to find the dead body of Berk's only chief, Stoick the Vast on the floor, coverd in so much blood.

"Valka? Hiccup?" Came Stoick's voice in the echoing depths of Valhalla.

"Stoick?" A female voice replied, and Valka and Hiccup appeared.

They embraced the new arrival with a hug.

"Welcome home…"

**500 Years Later**

"Ok class, and that's the story of the witch family of Berk. Now, time to leave through the left museum doors for your lunch break!" A female teacher called across the hall of the Viking exhibit in the Museum.

All but one boy left. He had urban hair, and green forest eyes. He stared at the so called 'Gothi the witch's' hut picture.

"Hiccup, come on you can't be in here all day", said the teacher from before.

Smirking, he started to teacher saw what he was glaring at and gasped as she stepped forward to see a tombstone carved with the name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"But, but", the teacher looked to see where Hiccup had gone only to find no one there.

The End

* * *

**Dun dun dun hoped you liked this story oh and me and nametheuser101 are wrighting a new story however we have come up with case of wrighter block so no idea how its gonna turn out...**

**oh i also made a tumbler with alsorts of httyd im called httydchic you should follow me cause im like awsome...XD**


End file.
